


The Gift

by StarberryTea



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarberryTea/pseuds/StarberryTea
Summary: When Dick returns home one night as Nightwing, he discovers something unexpected.
Kudos: 14





	The Gift

Nightwing stretched his arms above his head, satisfied with another successful night of patrol. He’d just gotten back to the roof of his apartment building, and he was ready for a warm shower and a couple hours of sleep.

As he stepped towards the roof access, something caught his eye from one of the shadows surrounding the roof. Many would have missed it, but he’d been trained mercilessly to detect even the slightest abnormality.

He cautiously made his way over to the shadows, gripping his escrima sticks ready for anything nefarious to happen. As he got closer, he noted that it was a small, wrapped package, tucked into the shadows so that it blended in. 

Dick poked it with one escrima. Twice.

When there were no sounds of ticking, gas expulsion, or anything else unfriendly, he picked it up.

He slowly unwrapped the package, taking care to not rip the paper or to smudge any potential fingerprints. When he revealed a plain, lidded box, he carefully checked the rim for any triggers or traps. Seeing none, he lifted the lid.

Inside was a grapple gun.

His brows furrowed, and he pulled the grapple gun out of the box. It was obviously newer than the one he owned. No scratches or buffs marred the black finish. The gun was also slightly bigger than his current one--it fit his hand better since his current grapple was leftover from his days as Robin. Dick’s eyebrows rose in surprise as he looked it over. It was a gift.

An obnoxiously, overdramatic gift that could have just been given in person. But that wasn’t the gift giver’s modus operandi.

Dick smiled. He held the grapple and pretended to fire it around the rooftop, liking the weight and feel in his hand. He couldn’t wait to break it in on his next patrol. For now though, the sky was beginning to brighten with the predawn light. He tucked the new grapple back into the box and folded the wrapping to make it easier to carry. He carried his gift back to the roof access door and quietly slipped inside towards his home.

He didn’t bother leaving a thank you note or message. Batman would know by the absence of the gift that it was appreciated.


End file.
